En el Abismo
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: IN THE SHADOWS - Secuela de DÉJÀ VU:: Una historia sobre los hijos de los mortífagos... porque... ¿alguien ha dicho que quieran ser como sus padres?
1. Llorar una muerte

**· Llorar una muerte ·******

_Viernes, 29 de agosto de 1997, 17:32 h.___

_Cementerio de Lochnagar, Highlands, Escocia.___

La lluvia caía con fuerza en la pequeña colina, oscureciendo aún más la sombría tarde. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera confabulado con los tristes acontecimientos que habían teñido el final del verano, cubriéndolo todo con un espeso manto en armonía con las abundantes túnicas negras.

A pesar de los conjuros protectores, el agua salpicaba con fuerza la más reciente de las lápidas del cementerio. Gwyneth releyó por enésima vez el vacío epitafio:

_Reginald Fawcett yace en su último lecho tras una digna muerte en combate.___

_Lo lloran sus dos amadas hijas, Sasha y Gwyneth, y sus aliados en la eterna lucha.___

No le gustaba especialmente. En realidad, no le gustaba en absoluto. Era frío. Pero así era su padre, frío y distante. Al fin y al cabo, ni ella ni su hermana habían podido escoger el último adiós a su padre... aunque, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad, hubiera sido incapaz de pensar en algo mejor.

Y ahora... ¿qué importaba el epitafio? Su padre había muerto. Tal vez no era un gran padre, pero era el suyo. El único que tenía. Hubiera dado media vida para tener a su madre ahí, a su lado, abrazándola y consolándola. Pero su madre hacía mucho que había roto los lazos con su padre y, por consiguiente, también un poco con ella y con Sasha. Se había negado a ir al entierro. Gwyneth sospechaba que, en el fondo, se había alegrado de la muerte de Reginald, pero tenía demasiado tacto como para demostrarlo ante sus hijas.

De modo que había sido un entierro corto, triste, acompañado por la lluvia. Había asistido mucha gente, pero gente que no significaba nada para ella: el pesado de Reinhart, los Malfoy, los padres de Ethan... ¿por qué no había ido él? Ethan la hubiera sabido animar. Al menos él era un compañero, no un completo desconocido. Pero, ¿qué le importaba a Ethan que su padre hubiera muerto? Para él no era más que...

-Gwyneth –Sasha la cogió del brazo, instándola a marchar.- Debemos irnos. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Por supuesto. Tenía razón, como de costumbre. Se enjuagó una última lágrima y, respirando con fuerza, se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso.

-Suerte que estás tú, Sasha. Me sentiría tan sola si...

-Shhh... Vamos, cariño –le pasó el brazo por los hombros, reconfortándola.- Nos tenemos la una a la otra, eso es lo que cuenta.

Sonrió.

-Y te aseguro que no permitiré que esto acabe así.

Gwyneth la miró, sorprendida. La rabia era patente en las palabras de su hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la Orden del Fénix, por supuesto. No permitiré que el asesinato de nuestro padre quede impune.

-Pero, Sasha... nuestro padre... –se interrumpió, no sabía como continuar.- Sabes cuánto quiero a papá. Pero digamos que él... bueno, no creo que estuviera en el lado correcto.

Sasha bufó.

-¿Y cuál es el lado correcto, Gwyneth? ¿El de los asesinos o el de los que matan a los asesinos? ¿Realmente crees que hay tanta diferencia?

-Pero... no te entiendo, Sasha... Lo hemos hablado un montón de veces. Creía que pensabas como yo, que los mort...

Sasha la cortó.

-He estado hablando con Sean.

-¿Reinhart? ¿Has hablado con ese idiota y ahora crees que la causa de nuestro padre valía la pena? ¡Oh, Sasha! ¿Cómo puedes defender a los mortífagos?

La mayor de las dos hermanas ensombreció su rostro.

-No solo los defiendo, Gwyneth. Estoy empezando a comprender por lo que ellos luchan. Y si no fuera por esa maldita Orden del Fénix...

-¡Si papá no fuera mortífago aún estaría vivo!

-¿Es que Reginald no podía defender sus ideales? ¿Pretendes decirme que la "libertad" de esa orden se basa en matar a todos los que no piensan igual?

-¿Sasha? ¿Qué te ocurre? No entiendo que...

-No hay nada que comprender, Gwyneth. Pero será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que las cosas van a cambiar en casa.

-¡Oh! –se estaba enfadando mucho, demasiado.- ¡A lo mejor no quiera volver a casa, entonces!

Y sin previo aviso, rompió a correr. Avanzó a todos los que habían asistido a la ceremonia (todos mortífagos, odiados mortífagos), cruzó la verja de entrada y llegó hasta la pequeña carretera que conducía al cementerio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la mano a modo de señal. No se hizo esperar. El knoctámbulo apareció al instante, paró frente a Sasha y abrió sus puertas.

-¿Hacia dónde, jovencita?

Buena pregunta. Lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a casa.

-A Hogwarts. –Faltaban tres días para el inicio de las clases, pero dudaba que Dumbledore le denegara el acceso. Así que pagó su billete, buscó una cama y se tumbó. No pudo evitar una última mirada: frente a la puerta del cementerio, en medio de la carretera, estaba Sasha. Había salido corriendo tras ella, pero no había llegado a tiempo. Mejor, decidió.

Y entonces vio algo que aún la puso más furiosa de lo que estaba. Sean Reinhart se acercó a su hermana, le dijo algo al oído y, mientras ella sonreía, él la abrazó por detrás, besando suavemente su cuello.

**·  ·******

_El mismo día, un par de horas más tarde.___

_Castillo de Balmoral, Highlands, Escocia._

-¡Problemas, señor!

Fue todo lo que susurró el elfo doméstico que le había abierto la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada ya había emprendido el camino de regreso al Gran Salón, cómo alma que lleva al diablo, mientras se golpeaba insistentemente con una mano en la cabeza.

En realidad no necesitaba preguntar. Sabía que su padre estaría furioso con él. Sonrió. Ese era uno de los motivos por lo que no había asistido al entierro. El haber de pasar la tarde rodeado de mortífagos aparentando falsa pena, otro.

-¡ETHAN NOTT! –Ahí estaba el viejo, dando la vara como de costumbre.- ¡Te ordené explícitamente que nos acompañaras al cementerio!

Puso cara de sorprendido.

-¡Ah! ¿Esa maldita reunión social de mortífagos anónimos era hoy? Lo había olvidado. Se ve que las diez mil veces que me lo dijiste no fueron suficientes... ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-¡Te estás ganando una, jovencito!

-¿Una qué? ¿Una saeta de fuego mejorada? Porque si no recuerdo mal, ya me la regalaste el día que intentabas obligarme a ir a esa estúpida cena...

-¿Por qué, Ethan? ¿Qué he hecho mal contigo?

-Deberías estar contento, papá. Con todo este ambiente negativo y no he salido mortífago... ¿qué suerte, eh?

-Ahí estaba el hijo de Lucius, la chica de Mcnair, los de Crabbe y Goyle... Pero claro, Ethan Nott _no podía _venir. ¡_Tenía _asuntos más importantes!

-¿Te refieres a mis compañeros favoritos de Hogwarts? Vaya, con lo que les echaba de menos... Si lo llego a saber...

-Será mejor que dejes ese tono sarcástico, hijo, si no quieres que...

-¿Qué? Vamos, dilo. ¿Cuál es la amenaza del mes? ¿Me encerrarás en mi habitación? ¿Me retirarás la paga? ¿Dejarás de hablarme? Pues deja que te diga una cosa, _papá_, ¡me importan una mierda tus amenazas! ¡Tú y tus estúpidas reuniones y todo lo que te rodea! ¡Como si te mueres ya de una puta vez y me dejas en paz!

Theodore Nott abofeteó a su hijo. No dolió, pero fue suficiente. Ethan lo miró en silencio. Volvió a ponerse la cazadora, lentamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo; ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

-¡Ethan Nott! Será mejor que no salgas por esa puerta si...

¡BLAM!

**·  ·******

_Lunes, 1 de septiembre de 1997, 21:06h.___

_Habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor, Hogwarts.___

«Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Parece increíble como llegas a acostumbrarte a este viejo castillo... es como si fuera mi casa de verdad, en lugar de la de mis padres! Hace cinco años no tenía ni idea de que la magia existiera, y ahora... ¿qué haría sin mi varita? ¿Qué haría si no pudiera venir a Hogwarts? (uups... lo que me lleva a la inevitable pregunta: ¿qué haré dentro de dos años?)

»A pesar de que este verano he quedado con Ginny y las otras, y de la suscripción a El Profeta, era como si estuviera aislada del mundo mágico y todo lo que pasa en él. ¡Como si no fuera importante! Como lo de la semana pasada... Ginny me ha contado que el Ministerio ha decidido no revelar la identidad del "héroe" (al fin y al cabo es un héroe) que acabó con la vida de un mortífago en defensa propia. ¡Ja! No quieren represalias de Voldemort, pero yo creo que si dijeran su nombre, sería el mago más votado en Corazón de Bruja, no importa su aspecto o su edad. ¡Preparaos, mortífagos! ¡Vamos a repartir leña!

»Pero, por ahora, tendremos que postergar lo de matar ratas de cloaca y centrarnos en el curso. Teóricamente este año es más fácil que el anterior (aunque al final no me fueron del todo mal los exámenes, jejej...), pero séptimo... fuá! Ni te cuento! Compadezco al hermano de Ginny y sus amigos, la verdad...

»Y hablando de chicos... Connie está coladísima por Terry Boot, uno de Raven. Va, no hay para tanto! Es monillo, pero demasiado intelectual para mi gusto. Bonachón. Bobalicón, a lo mejor. De esos q no se empanan de nada. A Lauren le gustan todos, ella gusta a todos, y a veces sale con alguno. No creo que llegue a enamorarse en su vida! Y Ginny... bueno... eso es un caso aparte. Está saliendo con Malfoy. No es que esté saliendo con él, es que sigue saliendo con él. Claro que tal vez es porque durante el verano casi no se han visto y aún no ha tenido tiempo de profundizar en su verdadera naturaleza (sí, sí, la naturaleza de gilipollas impresentable que acostumbra a mostrar, a esa me refiero), pero a la que pasen un par de días juntos en Hogwarts seguro que se le pasan las tonterías y lo deja plantado.

»A no ser que (ni en tus mejores sueños, chatina), Malfoy, en el fondo, no es mala persona (sí, seguro, y yo me lo creo, sabes?) y está colgado de mi Ginny y, bueno, por que negarlo?... está como un tren. Si la mitad de lo que cuenta Ginny sobre la historia de su salvador nocturno es verdad, y él era Malfoy... bueno, a lo mejor yo también me hubiera colado por él. [June, reacciona, esto no va bien! Estoy diciendo que podría enamorarme del sly? Puaj! Me dan arcadas con sólo pensarlo!]

»El caso es que ella no cabe de contenta porque va a poder verlo cada día, Ron se sube por las paredes y se muerde la lengua cada vez que sale el tema y... y Malfoy sonríe sin cinismo! No me lo puedo creer!!

»Yo aún no he encontrado mi príncipe azul. Sólo espero que no sea de color azul, porque entonces tendremos un problema. A no ser que lo de azul se refiera a los Raven. Mmmmm... no, creo que paso. Yo estoy destinada a ser un espíritu libre, jajaja, ¿quién dijo esta mariconada?

»Total, que empieza un nuevo curso, que ya no puedo tragar más o voy a explotar (cortesía del banquete made in Hogwarts), que el nuevo profesor de Defensa está bastante bien (sin llegar al nivel de Lupin...) y que me voy a acostar porque ya no puedo más!

**·  ·******

Martes, 2 de septiembre de 1997, 17:23h.

Jardines frente al lago, Hogwarts.

-Te he echado de menos, listillo.

Draco levantó una ceja, inquisitivo y respondió a la pelirroja:

-¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?

-¿Cómo me puede gustar un tipo tan prepotente?

-¿Sabes? A veces, en momentos de flaqueza, yo me pregunto lo mismo -Ginny le cogió la mano, enternecida.- Luego me miro al espejo y lo comprendo.

-Creído.

-Boba.

-Insensible.

-No al dolor, Weasley, así que, si no te importa dejar de estrujarme la mano...

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ni me había dado cuenta.

-¡Ja! ¡Propio de ti!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Er... –se impone un cambio de tema- ¿Te has fijado dónde estamos?

-¿Ahora te vas a poner romántico? No pega contigo, Malfoy.

-Lo sé, era para despistar.

-¿Sabes que estabas muy sexy, todo de negro?

Lástima que Collin no estuviera; no se ve todos los días a Malfoy rojo como un tomate.

-¿Sí?

-Deberías ponerte tu traje de súper-héroe más a menudo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué quieres que te proteja?

-No a mí, listillo. Me refería más en general.

Draco frunció más el ceño.

-No te entiendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Quiero decir que está muy bien todo el rollo este, pero que aún estaría mejor si fuera algo contra Quién-tu-sabes.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca o qué?

-Vamos, Draco. No serías el primero, ¿sabes?

-Para eso ya está San Potter, hacedor de milagros a domicilio. Si querías a un milagrista te has confundido de chico.

-¡Yo no quiero milagros! Solo quiero que pases de los amiguetes de tu papá y muevas un poco el culo, listillo.

-Deja de llamarme listillo, Weasley. Y no es tan fácil, ¿sabes? ¿Qué crees que diría mi padre si le digo que estoy saliendo con la pequeña de Arthur Weasley? ¿que no quiero ser mortífago y que me olvide?

-Todo es empezar.

**·  ·******

Jueves, 4 de septiembre de 1997, 19:44h.

Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Hogwarts.

«Daphne,

»Siento no haberte escrito antes, pero me ha sido imposible. Aquí, encerrados en esta vieja casa, el tiempo se hace interminable y aún así, siempre hay cosas que hacer. Desde los acontecimientos de la semana pasada... necesitaba hablar contigo, y me hubiera gustado que fuera en persona, pero tu ya estás en Hogwarts, así que me conformaré con una simple carta. Los polvos flu no son demasiado recomendables. Puede que una carta también sea arriesgada, pero va a volar con Speedy, nuestra lechuza más eficiente. ¿Te acuerdas como la entrenábamos de pequeños? Para no perder la comunicación cuando yo entrara en Hogwarts. Parece irónico, pero aquí estamos otra vez. Sólo que las cosas han cambiado un poco estos últimos diez años, eh, princesa?

»Pero no te escribo para hablarte de nuestro pasado en Stratford-on-Avon... Habrás oído algo, o a lo mejor lo leíste en los periódicos, ¿estás enterada de la muerte de ese mortífago, Fawcett? Creo que sus hijas van aún a Hogwarts, al menos una de las dos. ¿Las conoces? –Daphne apartó los ojos de la carta de su primo y hermanastro, Michael, por unos instantes. ¿Que si conocía a las Fawcett? ¡Por supuesto! Coincidía con Gwyneth, de Hufflepuff, en algunas de sus clases. Y a Sasha, aunque era un par de años mayor y ya había terminado, la tenía vista de su Sala Común. Todo el mundo rumoreaba sobre ellas y su difunto padre últimamente. Gwyneth estaba más alicaída de lo habitual (¿y quién no?) y más solitaria, también. Aunque ahora se sabía abiertamente que su padre era un mortífago, y la gente rehuyera de una forma prácticamente imperceptible su compañía, Daphne no creía que Gwyneth fuera mala chica. Hija de su padre, simplemente. Las cosas no siempre son fáciles. Volvió a la carta.- Pienso en ellas y se me hiela la sangre. Me acuerdo perfectamente del día en que murieron mis padres, Daphne. Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, y solo tenía seis años. Supongo que ellos son la auténtica razón de que entrara en la orden. Siempre había pensado en la crueldad de los mortífagos. Torturando y asesinando a su paso, sin importar lo que dejaban atrás, sin compasión.

»Y ahora me siento como si fuera uno de ellos. Yo no quería hacerlo, te lo prometo. Tú me conoces y lo sabes. Pero luchábamos, y yo gané. Supongo que debería estar contento. Matar a alguien nunca es agradable, ni tan siquiera cuando se trata de tu peor enemigo. Antes, soñaba en vengar la muerte de mis padres. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que sería una muerte inútil, vacía y sin sentido. Y ya hay suficientes muertes.

»Daphne, hermanita –Michael solía llamarla así cuando se ponía serio. Los padres de Michael eran sus tíos y, tras su muerte, su familia había acogido a Michael como a uno más. Él llegó el mismo año en que nacía Daphne y por eso, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eran como hermanos-, espero que no me juzgues por esto. Y si lo haces, solo te pido una cosa: no seas demasiado dura.

»Ah! Creo que voy a pedirte otra cosa: ¡respóndeme! Necesito leer tu trazo reconfortante, hermanita.

»Con cariño,

Michael»

¡Por Merlín! ¡Oh, Michael! ¿Por qué era todo tan complejo? Su hermano estaba en el lado de los buenos, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Y en cualquier guerra hay bajas. No mata el soldado, se decía, mata la guerra. La confrontación inevitable entre dos facciones que buscan la victoria.

Pero no tenía que convencerse a ella misma, sino a su primo. Michael tenía razón en una cosa: ella le conocía. Sabía que, en estos momentos, Michael estaba atormentándose por la muerte de Fawcett. En realidad, y de un extraño modo, eso la complacía. Significaba que no era un asesino sin corazón. Era un homicida circunstancial con un noble objetivo. Aunque seguía sonando fatal.

Daphne se hundió en su asiento. ¿Qué podía hacer por Michael? Responder la carta, por supuesto. Brindándole todo su apoyo. Pero...

Quizás existía la manera de compensar lo que había hecho su hermano. No al mismo nivel, pero menos es nada. Realmente Gwyneth parecía estar muy mal. Y no eran demasiados los que estaban dispuestos a acercarse a ella, dada su condición de hija de mortífaga. Tal vez no le vendría mal una amiga, alguien con quien hablar.

Y Daphne era tan buena como cualquier otra.

**·  ·******

**Hola!******

**Bueno, dije que no lo haría, pero al final no he podido resistirme a esta secuela (más o menos) de Déjà vu. Sip, sé que el estilo es bastante distinto, este no es tan fic coral (aunque los protas siguen siendo personajes secundarios...), pero me parecía interesante y aquí está!******

**Una nota: Sé que Nott ya aparece en el 5º libro y es Slytherin y se llama Theodore. Por eso le he puesto este nombre al padre ;) Y es que cuando escribí Déjà vu no había salido el 5º, y todo lo q sabía de Nott era q su padre era mortífago (bueeeeeno... la verdad es que me di cuenta después de colocar a Ethan en Hufflepuff, pero me pareció bien; ¿es que todos los mortífagos y sus hijos tienen que ser sly?). De ahí que su carácter sea un poco rebelde, buena persona pero pasota-rebelde... ¿a que es mono?******

**Lo de las hermanas Fawcett tb tiene origen en los libros de HP: en el 4º sale una "señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw" q ha intentado poner su nombre en el caliz de fuego, y una "señorita Fawcett, de Hufflepuff" que está en la fiesta de Navidad. Probablemente un error, pero...******

**Ginny y Draco son los de siempre (retomando el hilo desde Déjà vu, por lo tanto ya están saliendo), June es la amiga Gryffindor de Ginny, y Daphne Greengrass no sé quien es (es bromaaaa!!). Me refiero a q se la menciona en el 5º libro, pero solo pone q es del curso de Harry, ni idea de la casa.******

**Y esto es todo. Aún estoy un poco encallada en un punto del argumento, así q si alguien está interesado, q pregunte! Se aceptan ideas...******

**Un besazo a todos y hasta pronto!******

**Gwen******

**P.D.: y recordad, la flecha marca el lugar ;)******

**.||.******

**.||.******

**.||.******

**.\/.******


	2. Encuentros en Hoagsmeade

****

Wolas!

Esto es un telegrama. STOP. Siento el retraso. STOP. De verdad :) STOP. Y ahora paso a lo importante. STOP. Punto 1. STOP. Respuesta a los reviews. STOP. Punto 2. STOP. Resumen de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior. STOP. Punto 3. STOP. En vista de que los lectores consideráis que este también es un fic coral, he tenido que darle un segundo título (en guiri). STOP. "In the shadows", inspirado en la canción de The Rasmus que añado a continuación. STOP. Punto 4. STOP. Spoilers: hay algo del libro 5, pero muy poquito y sin importancia... (bueeeno, si ni tan siquiera sabéis qué es La Orden del Fénix... pues mejor no lo leáis) STOP. Viva Him eternamente. STOP.

****

Punto 1:

Mina: Fa molt i molt temps, en una galàxia molt llunyana, la Marinona de l'ull viu va escriure un review a la seva germaneta. Doncs bé, aquí està la resposta. Espero q no et sàpiga greu q no t'hagi passat el fic abans de pujar-lo (jujuju) però és q tampoc m'agrada massa com m'ha quedat al final, i ja tenia ganes de pujar-lo, i tal... vamos, q l'he pujat i ja està! (i ja has vist q t'he fet cas en aquella opció de q en Sean fos..., psí, sexy-seductor, era la idea, no?) Patunitus!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Rak (abreviant): Wola!! Ma mola q ta moli el fic :) Espero q vagi millorant, inclús, però ja veus q em faig de rogar... em sembla q aquest fic em costarà, encara m'encallo en algunes escenes, no sé ben bé com fer-ho anar... vamos, què t'he de dir! (aps, a mi tb m'agrada l'Ethan... una mica impulsiu, però encantador, jejej...)

****

Jeru: Hola compi de Gremio! Bueeeeeeeeno... supongo q los spoilers ya no son necesarios, pero de todos modos yo los he puesto (más vale tarde q nunca :) De todos modos, si ya has leído el 5º libro, habrás visto q spoilers, lo q se llama spoilers, tampoco es q haya demasiado... ¿no? espero q por lo menos te guste......

****

Nimph (no serà q ets vident i et vas posar el nick per Nimphadora, no?): vale, vale..., accepto q és un fic coral!! I veig q no vas malament en les apostes... encara q la connie i en terry no crec q surtin, i els altres... ejem, ejem... ja ho veuràs!! I si, sé q l'inici és ràpid i tal, però és q era la presentació dels personatges. Volia q fos així, no és q sigui una història sobre això, sinó q la història comença a partir d'aquests fets. M'explico? (crec q no :$ ) Un peto!!!

****

Laura Weasley: Me encanta tu entusiasmo!! Sigue leyendo!!!

****

Alexiel (alias Takhisis): Hooola!! Bueeno, ya sé q han pasado mil años, pero aquí está la continuación!!! No voy a enrollarme tanto como tu en tu maravilloso super-review (lo sieeento), pero, resumiendo... sip, a mi tb me gusta Ethan, y Draco, como no, jejjej... incluso un poco Sean (uy, uy, uy...) y no creo q salgan demasiado otros personajes a parte de los del primer capi, esos van a ser los protas. Es un fic de hijos de mortífagos (Draco, Ethan y Gwyneth, principalmente), y de lo difícil q tiene q ser si tu eres buena persona, jajaj... por eso supongo q es más oscuro, como dices tu, porq intento plantear un mundo intermedio (nada es blanco o negro). De todos modos, no te molestes con Michael por haber matado a un morty, lo ha hecho en defensa propia y sin querer, y ya suficientemente traumatizado está como para q vengas tu y lo desprecies (pobrecitooo... está llorando en un rinconcito, ahora mismo...) Y... bueno, te voy a dejar ya a ver si puedes leer el capi!! Nus vemus!!!

****

AnyT* Grandchester: Buenaaaas!! Espero q, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, puedas retomar el hilo de la historia, a ver si este capi te resulta más esclarecedor... o si te lía más!! En todo caso, espero q siga gustándote!

****

Sara Meliss: Pues si... un poquito tarde pero he seguido con el fic!!!! Es q soy una tardona.... y una mujer ocupada, jajajaj!!!! A ver si este capi tb te gusta, y si te aclaras un poco la confusión... Hasta pronto!

Punto 2:

Resumen de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior:

__

El primo de Daphne Greengrass, miembro de la Orden, ha matado a un mortífago en defensa propia. La hija de éste, Gwyneth Fawcett, descubre que su hermana ha decidido pasarse al lado de los mortífagos para vengar a su padre. Ethan Nott, un Hufflepuff hijo de mortífagos, se pelea con su padre por enésima vez. Draco y Ginny, tras el accidente con el vampiro del alma el curso anterior (leer **Déjà vu**) siguen saliendo juntos, en contra de toda expectativa y fuera de la comprensión de June Nighty, la mejor amiga de Ginny...

****

Punto 3:

In the Shadows

No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer

Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer

And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected

But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

No dormiré, no dormiré hasta que consiga encontrar la respuesta

No pararé, no pararé antes de encontrar la cura de este cáncer

Y a veces me siento como si me hundiera, y desconectado

Pero de algún modo sé que estoy obsesionado en ser requerido

...

I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time

I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life

He estado observando, esperando en las sombras mi momento

He estado buscando, viviendo por el mañana toda mi vida

...

They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe

But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave

And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder

Cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

Dicen que debo aprender a matar antes de poder sentirme seguro

Pero yo, yo prefiero acabar con mi vida que convertirme en su esclavo

Y a veces siento que debería ir y jugar con el trueno

Porque, de algún modo, no voy a quedarme y esperar un milagro

...

I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time

I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life

He estado observando, esperando en las sombras mi momento

He estado buscando, viviendo por el mañana toda mi vida

...

Lately I've been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something

Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher

Últimamente he estado andando, andando en círculos, observando, esperando por algo

Siénteme, tócame, cúrame, elévame

...

Y finalmente...

· Encuentros en Hoagsmeade ·

__

Sábado, 4 de octubre de 1997, 15:43h.

Las Tres Escobas, Hoagsmeade.

Hacía un mes que habían empezado las clases, pero parecía una eternidad. Una eternidad en soledad, añadió. Aunque sus compañeros de Hufflepuff no le habían dado la espalda, Gwyneth notaba como el distanciamiento crecía cada vez más. Una no podía tener un padre mortífago (por muy muerto que estuviera) y pretender caer bien a los demás. A no ser que estuvieras en Slytherin, por supuesto.

Susan empujó la puerta de Las Tres Escobas mientras, con su incesante charla despreocupada, rebatía los argumentos de Hannah a favor de los increíbles encantos de Ernie. Como de costumbre, el local estaba a rebosar. Alumnos de Hogwarts de tercero a séptimo, los profesores, y los habituales del establecimiento conversaban, reían, bebían cervezas de mantequilla y adulaban a Rosmerta, tan espléndida como siempre. No fue muy difícil localizar la mesa donde se dirigían. Ernie, Justin y Ethan ya estaban allí. Ernie, el rubio guaperas, sonrió exclusivamente a su nuevo objetivo: Hannah. No le iba a resultar demasiado difícil acometerlo: Hannah estaba loca por él. Justin, el intelectual despistado, decidió mantener su pose de despiste, porque ni se percató de la entrada de las chicas.

Y allí estaba Ethan. Ethan Nott. Podría decirlo en mayúsculas y seguiría sonando a poco. Tal vez fuera ese aire rebelde, o las atractivas pecas que adornaban su rostro. Tal vez el modo en que llevaba su corto pelo castaño, medio despeinado, medio de punta. O su gastada cazadora tejana, que le había valido más de una expulsión en clase por indumentaria no reglamentaria. O porque parecía satisfecho cuando lo expulsaban, como si hubiera logrado una gran proeza. O por sus dulces ojos marrones, tan lejanos y, a veces, tan cálidos...

Apartó la mirada, confusa, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ethan estaba observándola (_¡a ella!_), incómodo. Barrió de nuevo la sala, como buscando a alguien inexistente, y casi se cae al encontrarse con quien menos esperaba: Sasha, sentada junto a Reinhart, saboreando tranquilamente su cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasha ahí? ¿Y el idiota que la acompañaba? No quería saberlo. Pasó de largo la mirada y volvió a centrarse en la mesa de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

-Ey, Gwyneth! –Hannah le dio un codazo amistoso.- ¿Esa chica con la trrenza rubia no es tu hermana?

-Waw. ¿Y el morenazo que está con ella?

-¿Eh? No, no creo que ella...

Demasiado tarde. Sasha había terminado su trago y se había percatado de la presencia de Gwyneth. La saludaba con la mano, indicándole que se acercara.

Suspiró. No le apetecía hablar con su hermana (no sabía nada de ella desde el entierro de su padre), pero no iba a montar una escena en Las Tres Escobas. Adiós a pasar una tarde contemplando a Ethan, se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente y viró su rumbo.

-¡Dále recuerdos de mi parte al moreno!

-¡Susan!

Susan tenía razón. Sean Reinhart era un mortífago psicótico, pero era joven, interesante y bastante atractivo. Rectificó. Extremadamente atractivo. El pelo negro azabache brillaba con elegancia, ni muy corto ni muy largo, en estudiada concordancia con su aspecto; impecable. Los intensos ojos azules la taladraban sin compasión, calculadores. Podría comprender que Sasha hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, siempre y cuando omitiera la parte de que era un cabrón.

-Gwyneth, cielo -¿desde cuando Sasha le llamaba _cielo_?-. Estábamos esperándote. Siéntate, anda.

Se sentó.

-Hola.

No le apetecía ser efusiva. Sean se limitó a sonreírle de esa manera tan suya... tan Slytherin.

-¿Cómo va el curso, cariño?

-Va. ¿Qué quieres, Sasha?

-Somos, hermanas, amor -¿Cuándo dejaría de usar todos esos apelativos vomitivos?-. ¿Es que ahora necesitamos una razón para vernos?

-Si cuando dices ahora te refieres a desde que estás con mortífagos, sí.

Sasha le dirigió una sonrisa, la típica sonrisa dirigida a los niños o a los estúpidos.

-Eres demasiado radical, pequeña.

-Pero está bien que introduzcas el tema –dijo, abriendo la boca por primera vez, Reinhart.

Gwyneth lo miró, a la expectativa. Sasha le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, y luego, hacia Gwyneth, continuó:

-Hemos venido, entre otras cosas, para saber si has cambiado de opinión, y si, tal vez, querrías unirte a nosotros.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Genial! ¿Ya es oficial? ¿Ya tienes una bonita calavera adornando tu brazo, Sasha?

-Eh... no, tranquilízate Gwyneth... la ceremonia aún no se ha...

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices, Sasha? ¡Eres igual que ellos! ¡Una maldita sectaria!

-Tal vez tengas razón, Gwyneth -. Ahora, Sean, la miraba con más dureza-. Pero a pesar de que me cuesta entenderlo, tu hermana te quiere. Te quiere tal como eres, obtusa y de mente cerrada, pero ahora ella forma parte de mi vida, y si ella quiere algo, te garantizo que lo conseguirá. -Sasha, apenada, contemplaba la escena en silencio.- Y si la única manera de que ella sea feliz es que tú estés con nosotros, acabarás por formar parte de nuestro bando.

-Y necesitamos tu ayuda, cariño –intervino Sasha, contrita-. Un par de semanas antes de Navidad...

-Sasha –la cortó, Sean- ¿estás segura de que es buena idea?

Ella le cogió la mano con cariño:

-Sé que puedo confiar en Gwyneth, no temas.

-¿Confiar en mí? ¿De qué va todo esto?

-En seguida lo sabrás: hay programada una conferencia relativa a la aplicación de objetos _muggles_ en el mundo mágico, ya sabes, esas chorradas que tanto gustan a los _sangresucia_... Pues bien, habíamos pensado en...

-Espera, espera, espera... He cambiado de opinión. No quiero saber nada de todo esto. Nada, ¿lo entiendes, Sasha?

Sean negaba con la cabeza:

-Te dije que no deberías decirle nada del ataque, puede ser peligroso.

-Pero, Gwyneth, ¿no lo entiendes?

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su hermana, su propia hermana, le estaba revelando los próximos movimientos de los mortífagos... ¿y quería que ella participara?

-¡No! ¡No quiero comprender nada de vuestros sucios planes! –se levantó- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

Sasha la miraba, apenada, preocupada. Le cogió la mano, suplicante:

-Prométeme sólo una cosa, cielo, prométeme que no dirás nada de todo esto. Yo he confiado en ti... _por favor_...

Se soltó. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder a su hermana que haría lo que le diera la gana... pero vio sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas... y se calló. Dándoles la espalda, abandonó la mesa y Las Tres Escobas.

La sonrisa (su tan maquiavélica sonrisa) regresó al rostro de Sean. Sasha dejó de lado la falsa pena y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Crees que habrá funcionado?

-Tranquila, Gwyneth no abrirá la boca.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Está enfadada, Sean, muy enfadada.

-Puede, pero la vida de su hermana es mucho más importante para ella que un simple enfado. Más ahora que ha muerto vuestro padre.

-Pero...

Sean se acercó a ella, respirando en su nuca, besando su cuello.

-Deja de preocuparte, Sasha. Sólo tiene dos opciones: o delatarnos, arriesgándose a perderte, o vivir con la culpa... y estoy convencido de que le resultará mucho más fácil de asumir la responsabilidad de algo hipotético que todavía no ha pasado que el fantasma de la posible muerte de su hermana, por su causa.

· ·

__

Sábado, 4 de octubre de 1997, 16:35h.

Honeydukes, Hoagsmeade.

-Mmm... me ecantan las eshcobas de colores!

June, saboreando una de las escobas de colores que había cogido del estante, se giró hacia su amiga. Ginny, con un bonito jersey azul, probablemente hecho por su madre, y sus habituales trenzas pelirrojas, estaba demasiado ocupada frente al expendedor de "¡Nuevas Bebidas Refrescantes!", intentando escoger cual de los tres nuevos sabores (lavanda después de un día lluvioso, extracto de grageas Berty Boots y aceitunas dulces) le resultaba el más apetitoso.

-¿Tu que crees? ¿aceitunas o lavanda?

-Acheitunash.

June, sin sacarse la escoba de la boca, prosiguió con la recaudación de chucherías. Este curso iba con su pelo castaño oscuro, casi moreno, escalado hasta los hombros. La principal novedad eran un par de trenzitas al lado izquierdo, una más corta que la otra, con una pequeña bola plateada al final. También se había hecho un nuevo agujero en su oreja derecha (tenía tres pendientes en la izquierda y cinco en la derecha) y conservaba su estilo único con una blusa morada que le daba un aire entre hippie y medieval. Ginny se decidió por la lata de lavanda y fue junto a su compañera:

-¿Has visto que guapo está Colin este año?

-¡Ginny! ¿Eshtás hablando del mishmo Colin que yo conoshco?

-El verano le ha sentado muy bien. Ha crecido. Y ya no tiene casi granos...

June se sacó la escoba de la boca, sacudiéndola amonestadoramente hacia la pelirroja:

-Te he pillado, Ginny Weasley, y no vas a conseguir que sienta interés por Colin Creevey solo porque tú lo dices, ¿vale?

-¿Kenneth Johnson? –June negó con la cabeza, la escoba otra vez en su boca- ¿Morag McDougal? ¿Rei Otohata? ¿Tony Goldstein? ¡June! ¡Alguno tiene que gustarte!

-Puesh yo creo que no. ¿Para qué quiero que me gushte un tío? ¡Son unos plashtas!

-No es cierto –la bolsa de dulces empezaba a estar a rebosar.- A veces son encantadores. Tener novio está muy bien, June...

-Claro, te olbidash de lash amigash...

Ginny la abrazó efusivamente, provocando la inevitable caída de su bolsa, y el enrojecimiento aún más inevitable de June.

-¡Tonta! ¡Eso nunca!

-Vale, vale, Ginny. ¡Lo he cogido! Ya está bien, ¿vale? Yo también te quiero mucho, pero si me dejaras respirar...

Ginny la soltó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Anda, ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

June puso los ojos en blanco:

-Lo que tu digash...

En un momento hubieron recogido todas las golosinas y se dirigieron a la caja de Honeydukes.

-Mira, yo no quiero para nada tener novio, pero puedo entender que otra gente, como tu y otrash inshenshatas...

-Que representamos a la gran mayoría de la población femenina, y parte de la masculina...

-Lo que te deshía, todosh inshenshatos. No se olvide de cobrarme la escoba que me estoy comiendo, ¿eh? –dijo, mostrándosela al cajero. Pagaron y se alejaron hacia la salida.

-Te habías quedado en "insensatos".

-Shí. Pero Ginny, ¡tu eresh la peor de todosh! ¿Cómo puedesh eshtar shaliendo con...?

-¿Ya estamos otra vez? ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-Definitivamente, shí. A no sher que te compense lo shuficiente shexualmen...

-¡June! ¡Esto no entra en mis planes!

-Bueno... todo llegará. Y no veo por qué ponesh esha cara, ¿eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

-Claro. Ibash a contarme qué tiene de bueno Draco Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, pues muchas cosas. Para empezar, es buena persona, aunque está acostumbrado a esa fachada estúpida, cosas de la herencia...

June arqueó una ceja.

-Ajá.

-Y es dulce, y divertido, e inteligente y –giraron a la siguiente esquina- y...

Y Ginny no pudo continuar, porque se le quedó la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

· ·

__

Sábado, 4 de octubre de 1997, 16:21h.

Las Tres Escobas, Hoagsmeade.

Se levantó, y con él Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Nunca perderían esa estúpida costumbre?

-Sentaos –se sentaron-. Ya os he dicho miles de veces que somos personas independientes; que yo me vaya no significa que vosotros vengáis conmigo. Cuando os quiera a mi lado ya os lo diré, ¿entendido?

Crabbe asintió, Goyle se atrevió a murmurar, no muy alto:

-Entendido.

Afortunadamente, comprendían las órdenes simples sin demasiada dificultad. ¿De qué hablaban cuando estaban solos? ¿Y qué más daba? Abandonó la mesa en dirección a la salida.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy!

¿Quién demonios...? Oh, no, Reinhart. ¿Qué hacía en Las Tres Escobas? ¿Iba a tener que aguantar su pedantería incluso en su tiempo libre? ¿Justo ahora?

-Hola, Sean –su sonrisa más falsa, a la par de la de su interlocutor, le acercó la mano para que pudiera estrecharla- ¿cómo va todo?

-Bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre... Conoces a Sasha, ¿verdad?

-De vista –movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, sonrisa, encaje de manos. Psí... recordaba a Sasha del entierro de su padre. Tenía otra hermana, ¿no?- Encantado.

-Vi a tus padres la semana pasada –bueno, era el apadrinado de Narcissa, tenía lógica que se vieran-. Lucius me mandó recuerdos para ti.

-¡Oh vamos! –carcajada, un buen actor debe tener sus recursos.- ¿Mi padre te mandó _recuerdos_ para mí? ¿Qué le pasa, se está ablandando?

Sean rió la gracia, también su pareja. Debía ser divertido. O tal vez también actuaban. Reinhart era el mejor actor que conocía.

-Ya sabes, Draco, la edad... –rió- Pero tienes que disculparle... Ya casi has alcanzado la mayoría de edad, y tu puesto está junto a nosotros. Lo mantenemos vacante a tu espera, pero tu padre te necesita a su lado.

Se le congeló la sonrisa en el pálido rostro. ¿Desde cuando era de la incumbencia de Sean Reinhart lo que él hiciera con su vida?

Pero, por supuesto, no iba a decirle algo así. Tenía que aparentar. Tenía que dar una imagen, una imagen perfecta que hasta sus padres creyeran sin ningún asomo de duda.

-Por supuesto –forzó aún más la sonrisa.- Pronto... pronto me uniré. Tan sólo...

-Tranquilo, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Comprendo que quieras terminar tus estudios, aunque sea con el inútil de Dumbledore y Potter, el-niño-que-pronto-morirá.

Su risa resonó por todo el local y, puesta en su boca, ni la muerte de Harry Potter le pareció interesante. Así que, educadamente, se despidió de Reinhart y Fawcett (ahora recordaba su apellido) y, por fin, salió al claro día de octubre que brillaba en el exterior.

En una mesa cercana, un alumno de Hogwarts recogió su cazadora:

-Ahora vuelvo.

· ·

__

Sábado, 4 de octubre de 1997, 16:58h.

Afueras de Hoagsmeade.

¿Qué importancia tenía todo? O, mejor, ¿nada? ¿Por qué razón tenía que ser su padre mortífago? ¿Y su hermana?

¿Y si estuviera equivocada? Tal vez se había obsesionado con llevarle la contraria a su padre, y en realidad él no estaba cometiendo ningún error...

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Por supuesto que matar a gente estaba mal! Eso lo tenía claro, ¿no? Nada justificaba el asesinato indiscriminado, de modo que no había nada que discutir. Sólo si su hermana lo viera igual... Quería a Sasha. Cómo no iba a quererla. ¿Todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué la gente a la que quería se empeñaba en complicarle la vida? ¿en estrujarle el alma hasta que creía que iba a morir de sufrimiento?

-Hola.

Levantó la mirada. Sentada ahí, bajo un árbol cercano a la Casa de los Gritos, no había visto acercarse a nadie. Tan concentrada estaba. Pero una chica de su curso (Ravenclaw, ¿no?) la miraba sonriente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Gwyneth frunció en ceño. Quería estar sola. En cambio, respondió:

-Haz lo que quieras. El sitio es tan tuyo como mío.

Sin perder la sonrisa, la chica se sentó.

-Te veo desanimada, ¿te encuentras mal?

-¿Qué? -¿qué quería... Greengrass, se llamaba, no?- No, no. Estoy bien.

Daphne, sentada a su lado con su perfecto pelo ondulado, de un castaño muy claro, y con sus vivaces ojos azules, perdió por fin la sonrisa.

-Pues yo no lo estaría. En realidad, estaría hecha una mierda.

¿Qué? Gwyneth no entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a la Ravenclaw?

-Por lo de tu padre, digo. Si le pasara algo al mío...

-Tu padre no es mortífago.

Daphne arrugó la nariz.

-No creo que eso me importara si se hubiera muerto.

-A nadie le importa que muera un mortífago. No, perdona. Sí les importa. Les parece _divertido_.

-No me refería a eso. Si mi padre muriera, yo estaría destrozada. Aunque fuera tan estúpido e irresponsable como el presidente _muggle_ de los EUA.

Gwyneth sonrió. No sabía quién era ese presidente, pero sonaba a que había hecho alguna barbaridad...

-Mi madre es _muggle_ –explicó Greengrass.- Se pasa el día criticando a Bush. ¿Sabes que casi se ahoga comiendo galletas? –Gwyneth ensanchó la sonrisa. Daphne parecía simpática.- Lo peor es que aún está buscando armas de destrucción masiva... ¡bajo la cama!

· ·

__

Sábado, 4 de octubre de 1997, 16:37h.

Calles de Hoagsmeade.

-¡Eh, Malfoy!

Merlín. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Hablo contigo, cara de palo. ¿Te has quedado sordo?

Suspiró. El problema de ser tan popular era que todo el mundo parecía interesado en hablar con él. Hablar, por decir algo.

-¿Qué quieres, Nott? ¿Ya has terminado de ligotear?

Ethan lo cogió por la túnica y lo arrinconó contra una pared:

-Estúpido... –susurró.- ¿Qué hacías hablando con Reinhart, Malfoy?

Draco se soltó, dándole un empujón a su contrincante. Se mantuvo impasible, frío.

-Asuntos de familia... ¿puedo seguir mi camino, o ahora vas a preguntarme por la salud de mi madre?

-¿Te refieres a la gran familia de los mortífagos?

-No hables de lo que no puedas entender, Nott. No es de tu incumbencia.

-Es de mi incumbencia igual que de la tuya... nuestros padres comparten intereses, ¿no?

Draco bufó.

-Ahora empiezo a entender por qué estás en Hufflepuff... demasiado idio...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase:

-¡Mortífago de mierda!

Y un puñetazo impactó en su perfecto rostro.

Justo en el momento en que Ginny y June cruzaban la esquina.

-¡Draco!

Por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, la bolsa de chuches de Ginny cayó al suelo, mientras ella corría hacia el Slytherin, ocupado en devolverle el golpe a Nott.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco, o qué!?

Decidida, se metió entre los dos chicos, encarada hacia Draco, aguantándolo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

-¡Ginny! –angustiado.- ¿Quieres apartarte? Podrías...

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, no voy a pegar a una Weasley... eso te lo dejo a ti y a tus amigos...

-Trágate lo que has dicho, Nott, si no quieres que...

-¡BASTA!

Silencio. Todos miraron a June, que había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento, y que aprovechó para apartar a Ethan Nott de su amiga.

-Nadie va a pegar a nadie, ni a insultar, ¡ni a nada! ¿¡Queda claro!? A no ser que queráis problemas con Dumbledore, porque tal vez Ginny tenga escrúpulos, pero os aseguro que yo no. Así que, tu, cómo-te-llames –le dijo a Nott, amonestándolo a él también con la escoba de colores- te vienes conmigo y dejas a la parejita feliz en paz, ¿entendido?

Probablemente, el Hufflepuff intentó replicar. O eso les pareció a Draco y a Ginny, mientras los veían alejarse de vuelta hacia Las Tres Escobas. Sin conseguir resultados.

-¿Ni tan siquiera conoce a Ethan Nott?

-Y lo que es peor –añadió Draco,- ¿qué hace con una escoba en la mano?

· ·

Y hasta aquí podemos leer...

.


End file.
